Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Summary Tatsumi is the main protagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of The Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | At least 8-B, possibly 8-A Name: Tatsumi Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, invisibility, can summon a full-body armor that enhances physical prowess, battle-precognition, adaptation, some resistances (ice, electricity, poison) Attack Potency: Building Level | City Block level | '''At least '''City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block Level '(having sustained a extreme Grand Fall and showed no signs being damaged) likely higher 'Speed: Supersonic '(can keep up with characters that easily dodge a bullet) '| Supersonic + | Hypersonic+ (can fight against upgraded Cosmina) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class GJ, TJ Class Durability: Building Level | City Block level | '''At least '''City Block level Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life threatening injuries. Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina his increased Range: Extended melee range with Spear Standard Equipment: Demon Armor: Incursio, his armor-type Teigu (Has the appearance of a short sword in its sealed form), Neuntote (Only used when Incursio is released) Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant due to training Weakness: Invisibility has a limited duration, forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterwards will lead to Incursio consuming him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Armor: Incursio: '''Is an Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the users physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves everytime it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. * '''Adaptation and Evolution:'Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occassions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow.This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear is much larger than before. As with this evolution Tatsumi's speed and strength are even greater * Poison and Cold Resistance: '''Incursio have the abilty to contrast effect of the poison and extreme cold.The cold resistance is so high that Tatsumi with evolved form can avoid the effect of Mahapadma. * '''Trump Card: '''The armor's trump card is the ability to turn the user invisible for a certain amount of time, depending on the skill of the user. As noted, a weakness of the invisibility is that while it masks the user visually from the naked eye, it does not hide their "presence", allowing skilled opponents to sense the user despite the invisibility. '''Key: Base | With Incursio | Evolved Incursio Akame_ga_Kill.gif Tatsumi-gif1.gif Tumblr_n8nux5V5Jh1r3rdh2o1_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Miltiades Malachite (RWBY) Miltiades Malachite Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Teigu User Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters